


Text Messages

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Its lunchtime and Bridgette has received two texts on her phone: her cousin telling her a boy hates her, and the love of her life’s little brother telling him a girl already hates him on his first day of school. Bridgette can’t wait to see how they’ve both blown this out of proportion.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Bridgette, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Onesided Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: Related verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 7/15/2018. Fun fact this was actually the last piece I wrote for this installment, but I hope to craft an all new nice little wrap up piece to end this series with.
> 
> We've officially exited what I like to call the prolong of this collection (focusing on Bridgette and Felix in school), and this is the transition piece that will lead into what became the heart of the series.

Bridgette was in the process of of researching leads for her next article when her phone began to pulse with several new text messages. It was around lunchtime and she wasn’t sure who could want her attention during the work day, but whatever it was promised to be more exciting than trying to unearth another political scandal. With her eye for detail and uncanny ability to know everything about Felix Agreste, she just thought investigative journalism would be more exciting than what it was. Instead she was stuffed into the boring world of politics. If only she'd craft a pitch that would put her on the trail of Paris’ new super duo. The Ladyblog would be competition and she would hate to stamp the fire out of a budding journalists heart, but she craved the challenge of unmasking the villain pulling the string behind it all. As for Ladybug and Chat Noir, well Bridgette could be tempted to keep her mouth shut for the right price.

She picked up her phone and glanced at the notifications. One text was from her cousin Marinette. Perhaps the Bourgeois girl had done something that Marinette needed advice on or to rant about. The other text was from Adrien, Felix’s little brother. That one was more surprising. She had given him her number and told him to text her anytime he needed anything, but it had been a year since she last heard from him. Had something happened to Felix?

Adrien’s text was surely the more mysterious and intriguing of the two, but Bridgette would be a bad cousin if she ignored her own relation in what may only be another one of Felix’s (successful) attempts at breaking her heart again through his little brother.

  
  


_From: Marinette_

_Bridgetteeeeeeeeeee_

_The son of Gabriel Agreste the famous fashion designer is in my class_

_And he already hates me!!!!!!!!_

_12:05_

  
  


Bridgette had to fight back a snicker. Adrien couldn’t even hurt a fly, let alone hate somebody. The irony wasn’t lost on her either that her cousin was complaining about the exact same feelings Bridgette had rustled with herself. Of course, Bridgette refused to give up and accept that maybe Felix did not feel the same way she did.

  
  


_To: Marinette_

_I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. What happened? Did you walk into him or something just as klutzy?_

_12:06_

  
  


While Bridgette waited for her cousin to text back the details of how her life was over, she decided to see what crisis Adrien was having. To the best of her knowledge this may actually be Adrien’s first day of school.

  
  


_From: Adrien_

_Bridgette I need help_

_Also Father finally let me attend school!_

_12:05_

  
  


Ever the polite boy waiting for permission before divulging his dilemma.

  
  


_To: Adrien_

_Congrats!!!!!_

_Also whats the trouble?_

_12:07_

  
  


Bridgette’s phones came to life in her hand as Marinette’s thoughts came through in text form. Each one frantic and sent off before waiting and combining all her thoughts into one coherent text

  
  


_From: Marinette_

_He put gum on my seat_

_I’ve never even met him before_

_Now Gabriel Agreste will never take notice of me_

_I’m never going to become a fashion designer_

_12:08_

_To: Marinette_

_Breathe Marinette. I’m sure its a misunderstanding. Are you sure it wasn’t Chloe?_

_12:09_

  
  


Bridgette wasn’t about to tip her hand that she personally knew Adrien Agreste. Likewise, Adrien was not about to find out that he was going to school with her cousin. It would be more fun for her this way.

Bridgette let a devious smile come over her face. It had been ages since she’d been able to make such an elaborate plan

  
  


_From: Adrien_

_Theres this girl Chloe, idk if you’ve met her but we’ve been friends for awhile (I think everyone at school hates her… she’s a handful at times). She put gum on this seat and said whoever sat there deserved it. I tried to remove it but the girl who sat there saw me and accused me of working with Chloe. I tried to explain it but she wouldn’t listen and now she hates me. I just wanted to make friends and be a normal kid not make everyone hate me on my first day_

_12:09_

  
  


Bingo. Bridgette had been right in her assumption

  
  


_To: Adrien_

_Awwwwww :(_

_Just try explaining it to her or making it up to her later. If youre right and the whole class isnt a fan of Chloe than maybe she didnt want to get into it in class. Her explanation was the most plausible thing to her and she didnt want to be embarrassed anymore._

_Above all just be yourself. She and the rest of the class will see youre not like Chloe at all and will get to know you for you._

_Making friends is hard and you didnt exactly have the best role model in Felix stick up my ass Agreste_

_12:13_

  
  


In the middle of typing up her several texts of advice for Adrien, Marinette’s own explanation of why she was 100% sure this boy put the gum on her seat came through.

  
  


_From: Marinette_

_I SAW HIM DO IT BRIDGETTE_

_I walked in and there he was bent over my seat putting gum there_

_Chloe probably put him up to it since he hadnt met any of us yet_

_BUT he did it so that means he HATES me_

… _even if he tried to pretend he didnt do it because he felt bad_

_He should have just owned up. Maybe I could have forgiven him if he told the truth_

_12:11_

  
  


Bridgette had to cover her face to smother the full blown laughter that wanted to erupt. She did not need any of her colleagues nonchalantly asking her whats so funny, or for getting on her for taking another working lunch break at her desk. Yes meals were an art form, but the office was much more peaceful when most of the staff were out.

  
  


_From: Adrien_

_He made one friend_

_12:13_

_To: Adrien_

_Not of his own choosing. Trust me if he could have remained friendless he would have. Unfortunately for him giving up is not in my dictionary_

_12:14_

  
  


Bridgette shot off a quick answer to Adrien before deciding how she wanted to tackle her cousin and her flair for the dramatic when it came to boys.

  
  


_To: Marinette_

_Marinette pls youre overreacting. Just give this boy a second chance and actually listen next time he tries to apologize. We’ll get ice cream after Im done with work and you can tell me the full details of how your world is ending_

_12:15_

_From: Marinette_

_Youre buying and Im not overreacting_

_12:16_

_To: Marinette_

_Uh huh_

_12:16_

_From: Marinette_

_Fine I’m overreacting but you dont know what its like for a dreamy boy to hate you_

_12:17_

_To: Marinette_

_Hahahahaha pls Marinette do you know who youre talking to?_

_Although Felix would probably agree with you even though I knew EXACTLY how he felt. He made it perfectly clear and I chose to ignore it every damn time_

_12:18_

  
  


Satisfied she had fully placated her cousin for now, Bridgette turned her attention back to Adrien to ensure his concerns had been fully addressed.

  
  


_From: Adrien_

_At least I know I have one friend. And the kid I sit next to Nino he seemed genuine in being my friend if only so I wouldnt have to surround myself with Chloe_

_12:15_

_To: Adrien_

_See its not that bad. Making friends takes time and Im always here to help._

_Just let me know if you ever need a pick me up treat. I know toffee is Felixs favorite but I can whip up a mean anything your heart desires_

_Or pick it up from the best bakery in Paris if it takes a little more mastery_

_12:18_

_From: Adrien_

_Bridgette you dont have to buy me anything_

_12:19_

_To: Adrien_

_Who said I was paying for these baked goods?_

_12:19_

_From: Adrien_

_Bridgette you cant steal_

_12:20_

_To: Adrien_

_I can picture your mortified face right now and it was worth it. No no I couldnt even pay for these pastries if I wanted too “Bridgette we don’t charge family”_

_But if it makes you feel better I can put them in a container and tell you I baked them myself_

_12:21_

_From: Adrien_

_I can finally understand why Felix claimed you gave him heart attacks all the time…_

_12:22_

_To: Adrien_

_Someone had to keep him on his toes. Now go make friends instead of staring at you phone all lunch_

_12:23_

  
  


Bridgette received a quick thanks back from him before she picked her bag up and rose from her chair. Maybe she would take advantage of her lunch break. All work and no play was hardly any good for anyone. Plus with Paris’ new duo making their second appearance today it seemed more likely they would be around to stay. Even if her boss wouldn’t let her create and head the project, she could at least use her lunches to investigate the mystery on her own. Maybe she would even partner up with the girl behind the Ladyblog

* * *

– Bonus –

_To: Adrien_

_Someone texted me stating I Bridgette Cheng “dont know what its like for a dreamy boy to hate you”_

_Hello Felix is that you?_

_I literally cant stop laughing. Help Adrien I think Im dying from irony_

_[undisclosed time]_


End file.
